Specialty pigments are used in a variety of security applications, such as anti-counterfeiting devices printed on banknotes, packaging of high-value items, seals for containers, etc. One type of specialty pigments is color-shifting flakes used in special-effect inks. The color-shifting flakes are manufactured by deposition of several layers of various materials onto a substrate and then breaking the deposited coating into single flakes. This method results in irregularly-shaped pigment flakes.
Alternatively, flakes of a particular shape provide a security feature which is visible only under magnification. Additionally, shaped flakes may be used for coding of security inks or any other objects. Another anti-counterfeiting approach uses microscopic symbols, for example, embossed on the pigment flakes. A combination of the above features may be used in the same flakes for enhanced security.